


Closed Doors

by RobinTrigue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Repressed Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's even harder for Sami and Kevin to avoid each other when they're trapped in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens avoided eye contact, as they usually did when stuck together for short periods of time; it was the least effort. Soon they’d be in the weight room and able to pretend the other didn’t exist at all.

At least, that was the plan, until the elevator went dark and dropped with a sickening lurch. Sami barely had time to throw an arm out to brace himself when the brakes caught them. Lights flickered on overhead seconds later.

“What the – what just happened? Kev, are you okay?”

Kevin had fallen into the corner, but was now dusting himself off with all the dignity he could muster. He shot Sami a glare for asking, as though _he’d_ caused the electricity to cut out. Sami rolled his eyes, and turned back to the control panel.

“Nothing works!” he moaned, pressing every floor (you were supposed to do that, right?) only to have none light up. The overheads must be on some sort of emergency reserve then. Shit. Sami tried to take deep breaths and stay calm, all the while jamming the ‘emergency call’ button as though his life depended on it. What if it did? “Kevin the emergency button isn’t working, what do we do, how to we tell people-”

Kevin didn’t even bother to reply; when Sami turned around, he already had his cell phone to his ear. Oh. Right.

“Hunter? Yeah, have you staged an elevator match for me today? No? Then you should probably call a mechanic. It’s the one from the main lobby, on the left. Great.” He slipped his phone back into his pocket, looking unbearably smug. “Trips says he’ll have someone here in an hour. You think you can handle that, Sami?”

One of the advantages to this being a planned match would be that Sami’d have been allowed to punch that condescending tone out of Kevin’s voice, but all in all, an hour wasn’t so bad.

“Thanks for taking care of that, Kevin,” he said, and meant it. Kevin always had the cool head.

Across the elevator (were these things always so small? Thank goodness Sami wasn’t prone to claustrophobia), Kevin frowned as though he’d been expecting the punch and was disappointed it hadn’t come.

“So now we wait,” Sami said, leaning back against the closed doors until his head hit the metal. His eyes slid shut. The rush of anxiety was slowly leaving him, slowly being replaced with a different kind of nervousness – nervousness less to do with the situation and more to do with his companion. They could do small talk, right? People who’ve known each other over a decade can do small talk.

“How’ve you been, Kev? Heard any good music lately?” Kevin stared at Sami’s mouth without responding. Sami licked his lips awkwardly. “Maybe we could climb out through a panel in the ceiling, like they do in Ocean’s Eleven.”

Kevin shook himself and looked away. “The ceiling's all lights, dummy.”

“Yeah... Maybe the panel’s behind the lights?”

He craned his neck, trying to find an obvious seam that a criminal mastermind might wriggle through, when suddenly there was an arm wrapping around Sami’s waist and a hand behind his head, and he found himself pulled forwards into an intense kiss. He followed the pull, stumbling and letting himself be caught by Kev’s firm embrace.

Sami’s eyes fluttered open just long enough to see Kevin’s own dark with lust, then shut again when he felt teeth gently tugging on his lower lip. He didn’t bother to suppress his moan.

“Kev – I’ve missed this so much,” he said when they pulled apart for air. “Missed you, missed feeling you-”

Kevin glared at him and pressed their mouths back together before Sami could finish his thought. They were each pulling the other closer, _closer_ , clawing at necks and shoulders as though some powerful force would tear them apart if they let go.

Sami gasped when he felt Kevin working a hand between them. He sacrificed his own hold on Kevin’s ass to help unbutton his pants, shoving them down and _god_ , Kev wrapped a hand around both of them.

Sami’s breath was coming in heavy pants by this point; he’d gone from zero to hard from the instant Kev’s lips touched his, he’d missed this, he’d _needed_ this. Kevin’s grip was a little tighter than it had to be, but his cock was so hard and hot against Sami’s that Sami didn’t care at all.

“ _Tabernak, Kevin, tu me-_ ” but Kevin frowned and kissed him again before he could continue. Sami let himself be manoeuvred back until he was pressed against a wall. Kevin released the hold he’d kept on Sami’s hip, but before Sami could complain he felt those fingers being pressed into his mouth. He moaned around them, thrusting harder into Kevin’s hand. Sami sucked on the fingers, knowing spit was dripping down his chin but unable to bring himself to care when he saw Kevin’s breath hitch the way it did.

“Pants down,” Kevin grunted, his first words this whole time. They’re not the words Sami most wanted to hear, but he rushed to comply. The sudden movement meant the heads of their cocks caught against each other and they cursed in unison, Kevin releasing Sami’s entirely to grip himself at the base, eyes shut in concentration.

“Kevin, I’m-” Sami started, but then felt the tip of one spit-slicked finger probing at his entrance and all he could think to say after that was, “Yes! Yes!”

The spit burned slightly, and Kevin probably worked a little too fast to stretch him out, but it was still slower than Sami wanted him to go. He kept groaning “yes,” and “ _more_ ,” against Kev’s shoulder each time Kevin pulled back to spit into his hand again. Sami was working their cocks now, delighting in every small groan he could force out of Kevin as he stroked.

After too long, far too long, Kevin swatted Sami’s hand away with a grunt, thrusting automatically into Sami’s hip before he caught himself. Sami stared, wide-eyed, but Kevin only looked down as he slicked up his own cock.

“Ready?” he asked gruffly. Sami nodded.

“Yeah. Kev, you’re so-” he began, but lost the ability to speak entirely when Kevin reached down and picked Sami up off the floor, thick cock pressing into him and it still hurt a little as Sami stretched to accommodate but it was so _good._

“That feels so good, Kev, it really-” Sami began, then Kevin kissed him, shutting him up as he started to thrust.

All Sami could do was hang on and moan, but he was fine with that. It had been too long, far too long, since they’d done this. How had Sami gone years without the feel of Kevin inside him, the smell of Kevin’s sweat on his skin? Kev hit his prostate and Sami had to break the kiss to stifle his scream.

When he could see and think again, he found Kevin staring at him, open-mouthed. His brows were furrowed with _something_ , and Sami found his hands moving up from Kevin’s neck to twine themselves in his hair, fingers grasping at the short bristles and _tugging_. Kev bit his lip and hard, eyes closing tight as he gasped for air.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sami murmured. Kevin thrust against his prostate again, hands tightening on Sami’s hips roughly as he mashed their mouths back together. But the sensation was too distracting for them both, Kevin kept breaking away to press his forehead to Sami’s shoulder, his chest; every time he forgot to keep kissing Sami, Sami would whisper out, “Oh Kev – so good, you always – love the way you-”

Kevin never stopped thrusting, and Sami could feel his own thighs tremble from how close he was, how good this felt. He bit his own lip, sinking his fingers into Kevin’s shoulder probably too hard but he was so close. Then there was a mechanical whirr, and all the lights blinked off and on again.

Before he could make sense of anything, Sami found himself on the ground, empty and sore. The elevator began moving. They both rushed to fasten their pants, look in some way presentable, and the doors slid open not a moment later. Kevin rushed past Sami, immediately turning a corner and walking _away_ from the weight room. Sami, still panting, followed him

Kevin turned another corner, then another, until Sami could see at the end of the hall a disused office space. He hurried forward to keep up, still hard in his pants, and had just made it when Kevin shut the door in his face.

“What the hell?”

There was the sound of a body falling heavily against the door from the other side; if Sami was quiet he could almost hear Kevin breathing hard against it. Then the clang of metal, possibly a belt buckle, against the plywood. Sami hesitated there, hand on his fly, unsure if he was wanted, unsure if he cared, when –

“Sami.”

Sami’s forehead fell against the door. His heart was racing more than he’d ever thought possible.

“Kev?”

Kevin _whimpered_ , there was no other word for it, and Sami pulled his cock out once again.

“Sami I – I’ve missed you so much. Missed the way you feel, the way you hold me.”

The door was only inches between them, and Sami could hear Kevin clearly even though his words were quiet; he could hear Kevin’s small gasps and whimpers as he touched himself, and it was enough that he nearly came on the spot.

“Think about you all the time, Sami, think about us. Every time I see you smiling out there, wish it was at me.”

Sami worked a hand back to finger himself, he needed Kev, wished there wasn’t this door between them, he was so _close_.

“I could smile at you more, you know.”

Kevin’s weak laugh turned into a moan. “No, no don’t Sami, it’s – it’s too hard. God, I want you, I – I miss _talking_ to you, _crisse_ , miss you fucking me those late nights on the road-”

“Fuck, Kev,” Sami gasped against the door. Kevin let out a sob, and that was all it took for Sami’s vision to blur as he spilled into his hand. He let himself groan as he came, listening to the rustling of fabric as Kevin worked himself faster, talking the whole time.

“Sami, everything about you is so beautiful, the way you fight, the way you taste – want to suck you, want you to tug on my hair and tell me it’s good. Miss it so much, miss _you_ , love you-”

“I love you too, Kev,” Sami whispered, and Kevin let out a muffled squeak, breath coming in short, choked gasps. For a while, neither moved.

Sami shifted to lean against the wall, wiping the come off his hand and arm onto his underwear. Everything felt sticky and gross, but he’d be able to change soon. He fastened his pants back up again, smoothing down his shirt and running a hand over his face. God.

The door handle turned, opening just a crack.

“Move.”

Sami slid along the wall slightly so Kevin could get out. The door opened wide enough that Kevin didn’t need to press against Sami to get past, but he did anyway.

By the time Sami got to the weight room, Kevin was already there, pretending he didn’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, lube, condoms, and healthy communication!
> 
> (Also I have no idea if you really are supposed to press every button when the elevator gets stuck, though you should definitely press the 'open doors' button - seriously. But don't get out of an elevator when it's between floors, and do get someone's attention if the 'emergency call' button isn't working. This has been a PSA.)


End file.
